1. Technical Field
Methods, apparatuses and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image capturing device, and more particularly, to a method of calibrating automatic white balance (AWB) in an image capturing device and an image capturing device performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general image capturing device including image sensors, devices for calibrating automatic white balance (AWB) are coupled to respective image sensors, and each device calibrates an AWB of image data generated from a respective image sensor based on the image data.
The performance of calibrating AWB may be degraded when information for estimating a color temperature of a light source is insufficiently included in the image data generated from each of the image sensors.